fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Carnival Showcase 2016/Presentations/PlayRight Games Inc./Day3
Day 3: Original Day Welcooome to Day 3 of the Fantendo Carnival Showcase of 2016! Now we've spent the last couple of days covering games from other franchises, but today we will finally be discussing games that are completely original in nature! You ready for this? I guess. Cool! So let's start this thing! Lost Dog Setting Our first title of the day is called "Lost Dog". In this strategy game, you play as a- well- lost dog. Huh. I lost a dog once. Fortunately, I had installed a homing beacon in its stomach. ... What? It was a robot dog. Well, this dog wasn't so..."lucky"- after going on vacation with its owners, it wandered of during a camping trip and got hopelessly lost. By the time he found his way to the hotel, they were gone. That's really irresponsible of the owners. Someone should call PETA on those guys. The player is tasked with getting the dog safely home to its family. To do this, the player must keep track of the dogs statistics- the four stats are Health, Charm, Physical, and Breed. What do those stats mean? Each of the four stats can have positive or negative values- most important is the Breed stat. A positive stat indicates the dog is domestic, and a negative stat means the dog is feral. Domestic? Feral? How do those-? Arf Arf! Gah! Who let that dog in here! I did! We do need a cohost for this game. I though you liked dogs. That was a robot dog! They're well behaved! Well, you better get used to him- he is our main character today. Ruf Ruf! ...whatever. So about stats.. Gameplay The stats affect what strategies the dog must use to reach home. At the beginning of the game, all the stats are neutral. Let's go over each one. High health means the dog is well fed, which means it doesn't need to eat as frequently- this also makes it a potential target for predators. Low health makes the dog have to eat more often, but able to travel further without eating. Arf, rrruf! Woah! The dog knows tricks?! Yes- a perfect example of the next stat, Physical. Our friend here has high physical, which means he is faster and more agile. The alternative is to acquire high power and defense. So it's either fight or flight then. Right. This dog also has high charm- this means he can convince humans to give him food or take him home for the night. A low charm rate means the dog is intimidating- he can scare other dogs and wild animals into surrendering their food. These two choices seem to generally outline two different strategies- the defenseless but crafty dog or the wild and violent dog. Exactly. The last stat- Breed- can be either wild or domestic, as I mentioned earlier. The dogs choices will determine which side it falls on, and thus which path it will take at the games two crossroads. What do you- Arf Arf! ...anyway, what do you mean by crossroads? The route back home splits at two points. One route is rural, and the other is urban. Each path changes based on the dogs breed- a feral dog will have to sneak through towns and avoid the dogcatcher, while a domestic dog will convince people to feed it and take it home. Generally, the rural path favors feral dogs and the urban path favors the domestic dog. So we know the setting, but what gameplay does the game use? It's an RPG game, but not quite in the general sense. The main gameplay requires the player to guide the dog across the map from one safe zone to the next. There are very basic puzzles and a little platforming, but the main obstacle is time. If the player takes too long to finish an area, the dog will be forced to wait the night before proceeding. But what does that matter? Does the dog lose a life or something? Well, the game's score is determined by how many days it takes to get home. Arriving too late leads to the bad ending. So what happens between maps? In a safe zone, the dog can use the remaining hours in the day to raise its stats. A wild dog can hunt to increase health, or fight wild animals to increase power and learn new attacks. A domestic dog can watch a dog trainer to learn tricks and increase agility, and beg for food to increase charm. Each task plays as a short mini game, and better performance increases each stat more. So why should the player bother with the other stats? It sounds like the breed stat pretty much determines everything the dog does. Well, there are other endings beside the standard one. Reaching each one depends on having certain stats, and knowing certain skills. Any details sorted out so far? To be honest, this game is still in the concept stage. There isn't much else to discuss... except for this- the difficulty level is determined by the breed of dog- the hardest one requires the player to use a cat. Higher difficulties reduce the time limit to get the good ending, and increases the challenge of the mini games. So that is Lost Dog! This game is probably not coming out that soon, but the game will probably not take too long to make either. Join us later today for the last game in our lineup- a game that actually exists! Really? Well, kinda. More details coming in the next portion, right after these messages! Don't miss the conclusion to the Fantendo Carnival Showcase of 2016! SlimeQuest Setting Welcome back to the- well, you know. This is our last project, and as mentioned earlier, the game is based on an existing project, developed before PlayRight games came to be. This game is an inversion of the traditional RPG story- as implied by the name, the main character is a slime monster, as is most of the supporting cast. So, is he our guest today? Yes! Please welcome Gel the slime to the stage! Hello ya'll! Good to see you. Good to see you too! Let's not waste any time- what is the story of SlimeQuest? ...why are you dressed like a clown? Please, we'll ask the questions here. The main story is about me and my friend, Gem. We were out spending the day away, just hanging out. We came up to an apple tree, and Gem asked me to get one. While I was busy, Gem was kidnapped! So this is another "save the girlfriend" plot, isn't it? Of course not- slime's don't have genders. Hence, no girls. ...oh-kay... Anyway, Gem was kidnapped by a potion brewer, made into a health potion, and sold the potion to a group of travelers. The goal of the game is to pursue the travelers and save Gem. So we're already getting a feel of an RPG from the monsters perspective. That's true. Along the way, I meet several different types of monsters, like rock monsters and sentient bombs. This establishes a level of immersion during gameplay. Gameplay On that note, what is the gameplay like? SlimeQuest is a puzzle platformer- each level takes place in a single screen that I must navigate to reach the goal. To do this, I must use objects like keys and defeat other monsters- or use them to reach the goal. Sounds like the game is pretty simple. Is there anything that mixes up the formula? I'll admit the game is pretty straightforward- it was originally title was "A Simple Game"- but the are three main diversions from the formula. The first is the ability to switch out with different slimes to use different attacks. In the game world, slimes have the ability to mimic moves they see other monsters use. This allows me to team up with other slimes to use new attacks, usually halfway through a world. A lot of games have that, though. True. The second new element is that, when I catch up to the travelers, I have to fight them in a traditional RPG battle. This happens four times in the game, and each time I defeat one of the four warriors. The third element really is just the story- the conflict between monsters and people, and how different the "heroes" actions look from a new perspective. Sounds like Undertale. Kinda. But the plot and gameplay was finalized before Undertale was released. And outside of the concept, they have almost nothing in common. Lastly, what is the deal with it being a "real" game? This game was envisioned as a means to explore the use of GameMaker, hence the simple gameplay. Even the character designs are intentionally minimalistic. To be honest, the game was actually begun out of boredom during a speech and debate tournament. The game currently has only 3 of the 8 worlds, and only features battles with monsters, as the RPG battles had not been added yet. Schedule of Release Thank you for being here! Before you go, I understand you are closely involved with PlayRight Games? Absolutely! Could you close us out with a rough timeline for the release of the 6 games we covered? Okay! The projects below are listed in the probable order of initiation, not completion. Speed Saga DLC- already begun. Needs only a little more art and a few tables- this would mark the end of Speed Saga's development. Should finish by March. Return to the Kingdom- Should start in a week or two. The game and story has completed the planning stages, and almost all of the character designs are finished. The art and typing should take about a month, give or take. Kirby United- The game has a teaser page up, but the game is still in the planning stage. The general plot is finished, but not the specifics. The game should start updating about the same as RttK, but it will likely take about 6 weeks to finish. Wreck it Ralph: Hard Reset- the plot, character, and levels are more or less finished. The game will not be as in depth as the others, so it shouldn't take as long. Once Kirby United and RttK are mostly done, we can start- should start in a month and take about 3 weeks to finish. Lost Dog- Very little art, so the game shouldn't take long. It will start at some time between Kirby United and Wreck it Ralph, and should take a couple of weeks. SlimeQuest- Since the game has preexisting art, it doesn't require too much work. It will start sometime in March, and take a few weeks to finish. It will start after Lost Dog but before Wreck it Ralph. In short, the expected order is this- Speed Saga DLC, RttK, Kirby United, Lost Dog, SlimeQuest, and Wreck it Ralph. What future plans does the company have after this? First, Return to the Kingdom is planned to become a series, with at least 1 sequel planned. Second, the mascot of PlayRight games, Shake, is planned to appear in an art-based adventure game, though not necessarily as the main character. Lastly, a DK Country game is in planning, but it's expected to be a joke production, not a serious title. It has something to do with furniture... Okay then, I think that is it! Thanks for stopping by! No problem! Thank you for having me! Closing Credits Well, that pretty much concludes our presentations! Before we close, we need to get some formal stuff out of the way. First, thank you Solarrion for hosting the Showcase and making this all possible! Second, most of the games we presented are based on the intellectual property of various companies, such as Nintendo, HAL Laboratories, and Disney. We do not claim to own these characters, aren't trying to make money, yadda yadda. Third, thanks to all the developers who participated in the showcase and contribute to Fantendo. We would also like to thank Fantendo and the administrators who work hard to make sure the site runs smoothly. This wouldn't be possible without you all. And lastly, thank you for reading this whole article! A lot of work went into it, and we hope you enjoyed it. Thank you all, and this has been the Fantendo Carnival Showcase of 2016! Extras Gallery Merged Logo.png|Speed Saga Logo RttK Logo.png|Return to the Kingdom Logo Kirby Bar Logo.png|Kirby United WiiU and 3DS Logos WrecklogoXL.png|Wreck it Ralph Logo LDLogo.png|Lost Dog logo SlimeQuest Logo.png|Slime Quest Logo Teaser-1-RttK.png|Teaser1 2Teaser2.png|Teaser2 LitwakAd.png|Teaser3 LDTeaserF.png|Teaser4 BlckWht1.png|Teaser5 SQPreview.png|Teaser6 Cast Vector-E.png|Vector Radian Matrix-G.png|Dot Matrix Master-N.png|Master Hand Geno-N.png|Geno Mars-G.png|Mars Lu-G.png|Lu Blade-N.png|Blade Leo-E.png|Fire AKA Leo Wheel-E.png|Wheel AKA Whiroom Ralph-N.png|Wreck-it Ralph Felix-G.png|Fix-it Felix Dog-N.png|Unnamed Dog Gel-G.png|Gel Links *PlayRight Games Inc. *Mario Kart: Speed Saga *Kirby: United Category:Fantendo Carnival Showcase 2016 Category:Subpages